With Each Passing Day
by HaveAHeart0301
Summary: A group dead-set on destroying all Brandeds attacks the colony in the Grann Desert and captures Soren and Stefan. The next attack falls on Daein. Is it truly possible for an entire race to be destroyed by such a small group? Soren/Lucia, Ike/Micaiah.
1. Chapter 1

**With Each Passing Day**

**Prologue**

_A/N: I'll try not to make my author's note too long… But, I thought I should mention that I most likely won't be updating this fic until summer break (unless I get a few of my other fics finished). I just thought I'd post this to see what everyone thought of it._

_Anyway, on with the prologue! I must say, this is the first story I've written with a prologue (I guess I mainly wrote one this time to describe things before Soren was captured and the actual story started). Oh, I should also probably mention that this takes place a little bit after my one-shot "My Destiny"._

_Okay, that was actually pretty long, but I promise I'm done!_

_--_

How exactly would the raven-haired sage describe his life and marriage to a Crimean noble? Multiple different feelings and words flew through his mind. It was definitely unpredictable and crazy; he never knew what would be happening from one day to the next. And yet, it was rather boring. His wife was used to this, as she was raised a noble and dealt with such things her whole life. He, however, was more adjusted to the fast-paced life of a mercenary, and longed to be with the company still.

But Soren loved Lucia and would never in his life leave his wife all alone. Yes, his life wasn't what he'd expected it to be, but he couldn't complain. It'd started out rough and later calmed down, but now it was worse than ever.

Shortly after her father had died, Lucia had become the Countess of Delbray. When Ludveck escaped and tried to convince Lucia to be his bride by using Soren as a hostage, Soren had been nearly killed. Geoffrey had saved his life and he was reunited with Lucia.

A few months later, the couple had announced their engagement, much to her brother's displeasure. His sister was _not_ to marry a commoner. A Branded nonetheless!

But she'd ignored her younger brother's protests and requested to leave her position as countess. The nobles' council had refused: who would take her place after all? Her brother was commander of the Royal Guard and her younger sisters were only eleven- and four-years-old!

However, Duke Renning had devised a plan that the nobles just couldn't refuse: Lucia would finish out the year as Delbray's countess, then the duke would replace her as count until her sister was old enough to take over the position. The nobles accepted and Lucia and Soren were ecstatic. They were married that same year and Soren was made temporary count of Delbray.

Those five months he'd spent as a noble were dreadful. There were meetings left and right, and always loads of paperwork. He knew Lucia was being overworked; she never rested or slept, and rarely ate. When she fell ill, Soren feared the worst. But the healer grinned as he told them the news: Lucia was pregnant.

That changed everything. The two had so cleverly disguised Soren to be a spirit charmer. Their baby would more than likely be a Branded--how would they explain that? Crimea now accepted laguz, but the pair doubted their child would have that same acceptance.

He held Lucia in his arms that night. He could see the worry in her eyes as he assured her that everything would be alright. How could he promise that though? How was he to know what was in store for their child?

--

The next day Soren had set out for the Grann Desert. Stefan had once invited him to live in his Branded colony, and hopefully that offer was still open. He needed it now more than ever. He had to keep his wife and unborn child safe.

Naturally, Stefan said his offer was still open. Soren returned to Delbray and told Lucia the news. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. Soren kissed the top of her head and she smiled. Geoffrey…not so much. He was furious about the whole thing. The knight argued with his sister day and night, but no matter how 'evil', 'unfit', and 'useless' Geoffrey tried to portray Soren as, Lucia just wouldn't budge on her position. Who was her brother to tell her to leave her husband and put her child in danger?

And so, it was the Grann Desert where their daughter was born and spent the first three years of her life.

--

_Kiana Marie Delbray._ With her jet black hair falling at her waist in curls, she frolicked in the desert sand. Her deep azure orbs stared up at a cloudless sky that was equally as blue. She bore a distinct red mark on her forehead that clearly marked her race: Branded.

Soren had seen neither his daughter nor his wife since the colony in the desert had been brutally attacked. Many civilians had been slain on the spot; others were taken as prisoners to be killed later on to prove some point. Soren and Stefan had been captured and marked as leaders and protectors of 'atrocious beings that never deserved to breathe one breath'.

They had been locked up in a damp cell crammed full with others of 'their kind'. They were given little water and, thus far, nothing to eat. All they could do was wait for those they loved to come and rescue them. Those they had left behind were now their only hope…

--

_A/N: How was it? Hopefully not too awful, but it's just the prologue! It was awfully short, but like I said, it's the prologue. But as for Geoffrey disliking Soren, it's just my opinion that Geoffrey wouldn't like anyone Lucia decided to marry. Especially Soren since he's sort of harsh at times. And I know their child wouldn't necessarily be a Branded, but it's likely. _

_Okay, now I have to go work on our Science lab--we're making ice cream. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**With Each Passing Day**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_A/N: Yes, I do realize that I've just proved myself to be a liar. I know I said I wouldn't be updating this until summer, but I felt like working on something a bit more tragic and this is the only tragedy I have, so…lucky people that read this! Now, before I get on with the chapter, I always like to say something random in my author's note, so…I'll tell you all the story of the death aisle! Well, when my cousin was up, we went to the grocery store and we were being totally crazy. When we went down aisle twenty, she was like, "This is the death aisle. When you get to the end, you die." So, I walked down to the end and fell to the floor and pretended to be dead! I'm sure everyone thought I was crazy, but it was fun! Okay, now that the fact that I'm insane has been established, on with chapter two!_

_--_

The woman sighed. No matter where she traveled, she saw the same signs:

_WANTED__:  
__Mother—blue hair, blue eyes  
__Child--__***Branded***__ black hair, blue eyes. Monster.  
__If found, bring—dead or alive—to Chuck._

Thus far, the majority of the townspeople had overlooked her, and those who happened to recognize her gave her pitied looks and turned the other way. Those men, women, and children knew she was the woman who was wanted, but did not wish to be the ones to hand her over to that foul gang. Those who hadn't known her before would have never known her true identity.

As she made her way down the street, careful not to raise suspicion, her two dogs trailed at her heels. In her arms, she carried her Branded daughter. The girl's forehead was covered by a cloth, so the mark could not be seen.

Lucia knew that it was up to her to save her daughter and rescue her husband, but she was running out of options. That was what brought her here: to this little cottage on the outskirts of a tiny town in Begnion.

She took a deep breath as she walked up the cobblestones and rapped on the wooden door. This could be her last hope…

--

Stefan leaned against the wall as he watched over his close friend. The sage sat upon the cold stone floor helplessly. This fact didn't surprise the swordmaster much; he knew how much Lucia and Kiana meant to the man. Being without the two girls he loved most in this world must be tough for him.

"Soren, don't look so sad. Everything will be alright," stated the moss-haired swordsman, trying to cheer the sage up.

"How can you say that? So many of our fellow race have fallen victim to these people and have been murdered. Many others are being hunted down and slaughtered as we speak. My wife and child have been taken away from me, and I may never see them again. I may never even know if they are well."

"Lucia's a smart woman. She'll make sure that everything goes well."

"I know that, but this is just so unfair. They're being pursued because of me."

"Soren, that's not true and you know it."

"It's entirely true. They're after Lucia because we were married and had a child together; Kiana because she inherited my brand."

"Yes, but still--"

"Stefan, I'm a terrible failure."

The mage then turned away from his cellmate, looking as lost as ever.

_I only wish there was some way to help him…_

_--_

The door was opened a crack and a pair of eyes peaked out. Sighing, a man emerged from inside, being followed by a little boy. He stared at the woman holding the girl for a few moments before speaking.

"Lucia, what exactly is it that _you_ want?"

"I know you haven't always been on the best terms with Soren, but--"

"Look, if you need help, I can't. You were a noble once, right? I'm sure there's someone else that can help you."

"There truly isn't…"

"What about your brother? He commands an entire army. Surely he could help you."

She sighed and looked at her daughter's sleeping form.

"Geoffrey…he doesn't know about all that's happened. Soren and I never told him about Kiana."

"Well, whose fault is that? I have a family of my own to look out for. I can't afford to help a criminal. I'm sorry."

She only nodded and readjusted the cloth, which had previously slipped off, around her daughter's head.

"I understand. Thank you for your time."

Lucia turned around and walked away. The man shook his head as he watched her leave.

"Come on, Nathan. Let's go."

He motioned for his young son to follow him and they slipped back into the house. He shut the door behind them and was greeted by his teenage daughter.

"Who was that?"

"Just someone I used to know."

"Oh, then why didn't you invite her in?"

"She said she didn't have time. She was just stopping by to--"

"That's not true! Daddy sent her away! He said something 'bout not working with criminals! That girl of hers had a real funny symbol on her forehead too!"

"That was…_the_ girl?"

Her father nodded.

"Dad! You have to help her! That's what Mom would've done!"

"Lori, I can't help her! Ever since your mother died, it's been up to me to raise the two of you. I can't have that girl threatening your lives!"

"You're so unfair!" The girl screamed as she walked into her bedroom and slammed the door.

The man only sighed and shook his head once more.

--

"Y-Your Majesty! The front gates have been breached! An unknown group is attacking the castle!" exclaimed a frantic soldier.

"What?!" The king gasped and picked up his sword. Then, turning to his wife, "Micaiah, I want you to take the kids and get out of here. I have little doubt that this group is the same one that attacked the village in the Grann Desert and took Soren's and Lucia's lives. They'll certainly be after the three of you."

"But, Ike, what about you?"

"I will lead the army. These people cannot be allowed to terrorize anyone else. Plus, you'll need a bit of a diversion in order to make it out of here safely."

"I understand…please be careful though."

"I shall. You would do well to do the same. Tell Carlie and Braedon that I love them. I'll be with you all as soon as I can."

The hero kissed his wife and charged out of the throne room, Ragnell in hand.

--

Lucia walked through the various alleyways that dotted the small Begnion town she and her child were currently hiding in. It was getting quite dark and, in her mother's arms, Kiana was getting restless. Lucia knew they would have to settle somewhere for the night fairly soon, but that was just the problem. She would need to find someplace out of sight to the commoners, and yet, somewhere safe enough for her daughter.

The woman froze. She could hear faint footsteps behind her and suddenly, she felt warm air on her neck. She reached for the hilt of her sword, but realized it had been stolen from her. Slowly, she turned around to face her aggressor.

He was a normal-sized beorc, dressed in the emerald garb of a thief. His violet hair was pulled back, with a few loose strands here and there. He laughed and tossed Lucia's sword to the ground, unsheathing his own dagger and pointing it at her.

"What a pretty thing you are…but so careless! Now tell me, sweetie, you wouldn't happen to be the woman they're lookin' for, would ya?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Really?"

He backed her up against the stone wall of a neighboring building and roughly ripped the cloth from Kiana's head. The little girl was, by this time, already sobbing. By Lucia's side, Isobel and Ace were barking madly.

"A Branded, eh?"

He lifted the little girl's chin and looked into her deep blue orbs.

"Hey, honey. I'm a nice man, wouldn't ya say? Since we're good friends, would you mind answering a few questions for me?"

His hand was smacked by the swordswoman and he pulled it away abruptly.

"Look here, do that again and I'll kill ya and yer little girl."

He snapped his fingers and four other men appeared in the alley. The tallest man slammed Lucia against the wall and another grabbed Kiana from her arms. The man that had shoved her against the bricks pulled out a knife and held it to the azure-haired woman's throat. Their leader once again chuckled and turned to the Branded girl.

"Now, little girl, you're going to answer all my questions or some very bad things are going to happen to your mommy. Do you understand that?"

The girl only nodded and looked at her mother worriedly.

"We'll start this out with a simple question… Did you live in a place with lots of sand?"

"Y-Yes, sir."

"Good. Now, did your daddy have long black hair?"

"…Yes…"

"Alright. Do you know a man named Geoffrey?"

"No, sir."

He eyed the girl suspiciously and motioned for the other man to move his weapon closer to Lucia's throat. He then turned back to the girl he'd been questioning.

"Let's try this again. Do you know a man with short blue hair that looks sort of like your mommy?"

"N-No, sir."

"Don't lie to me, you little--"

"She doesn't know him!"

The man turned around and glared at the mother of the girl. He slapped her as hard as he could across the face, sending her to the ground. As if on command, the two dogs lunged at their owner's attacker. The man screamed as their teeth sunk into his leg and arm. He kicked the husky and flung his arm wildly, causing the boxer to release its grip and fly across the alley.

The man knelt down to where Lucia was lying on the ground and pressed her shoulder against the blade he had previously discarded. As the metal dove deeper into her body, the woman bit her bottom lip and fought to hold back the tears that demanded to roll down her cheek. The man that was to be her murderer grinned at her.

"You know, I'm feeling generous. I think I'll make this go a little faster for ya."

He pulled out his dagger and aimed it at the woman's throat. Lucia winced from the pain she was already feeling from her throbbing shoulder. She could already feel the blood surging from the wound. He inched the blade closer to her throat and she closed her eyes.

Before the beast could end her life, however, an arrow shot through the air and hit the tallest man right between the eyes. The man fell to the floor, dead. The man over Lucia jumped up and pointed his weapon at the growing darkness.

"Set the girl down and get out of here and I'll spare your lives. Oppose me, and you'll have the same fate as your friend over there."

The leader glanced at his friends and sighed.

"Let's go guys… This ain't over though, little missy."

The man holding Kiana set her down and the girl ran over to her mother's side. The three remaining men followed their leader out of the alley, leaving their fallen companion behind. A man with long, pinkish-red colored hair pulled up in a ponytail emerged from the shadows. He walked over to Lucia and helped her up, then picked the little Branded girl up in his own arms.

"Well, Lucia, looks like I've saved your life twice now, eh? Here, I'll take the two…err, four…of you back to the cottage and Lori can fix your shoulder up."

"Thanks, Shinon."

"Eh…don't mention it. Oh, and once you're taken care of, I'm sending you packing to your brother. Got it?"

"Y-Yes, of course."

--

_A/N: Well, there it is. I'm going to try to work on this fic, along with Risks Taken and Words Written in Blood the most. The new update list can be found on my profile for those who're interested. Um…not much to say really. Review if you'd like._


	3. Chapter 3

**With Each Passing Day**

**Chapter Three**

_A/N: Okay, I have some big announcements! Now that I have finished Risks Taken, this fic is going to be my new main fic. Also, for all those RT fans...which was like, two...umm...not really that many but oh well... But anyway, for RT fans, I am planning a sequel for that, and you can expect to see it this summer! And...you can expect a ton of updates from me in the next week! Why? Well, because it's...OGT week! Which means? I don't have regular classes! You see, OGTs are for 10th graders, and 11th and 12th graders that haven't passed them. Since I'm technically not even a highschooler, I don't have to take them! But our teachers still have to administer them, so we have less classes. For English, we're having make-up week, and I don't have any missing assignments, so I get to do an extra credit assignment or something like that. Algebra we have a unit test for the whole week...it'll take like 15 mins or something for part 1 and 45 for part 2. Science we have three classes the whole week--Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. I'll still have History classes, but the good news is that they'll be over this week--end of year exams and all! Okay, this was a really long author's note, so I'll get on with the actual story now!_

_--_

The evil mastermind of the group sat behind his oak-wood desk, running his fingers through his dark brown hair. He laughed to himself as he thought about all the misery and destruction he had caused. Soon, that former Crimean noble and her daughter would be within his clutches. The royal twins of Daein would soon follow, and he would be able to begin his experiments.

Those experiments would be relatively easy to perform on children, and those three would be his first prey. Through the experiments that would be carried out, he would find a way to rid the world of those foul beasts called Branded: the parentless.

--

Lucia and Shinon sat in the dining room of the man's small cottage. The three children were all asleep. leaving the adults alone to talk.

"From what I've heard, there's been a reward offered for the two of you. Fifteen thousand for you, thirty for Kiana. That'll only make things a whole lot more difficult. I've also been informed that guards are now patrolling the borders of both Begnion and Daein."

"Daein? Surely King Ike and Queen Micaiah wouldn't let them do that..."

"Daein is currently under attack. It has been rumored that both the king and queen are dead."

"That's...awful. What has become of Prince Braedon and Princess Carlie?"

"No one is quite sure, though I fear for the worst."

"That's just so...tragic."

"Yes, it is, but we have better things to worry about than those kids. I need to find a way to get you and that brat out of my hair."

"Well, I'm sorry if we're a bother to you, Shinon. Wait, why did you even rescue us in the first place?"

The man sighed.

"Lori...I knew she would never forgive me if something happened to you. I may only be her stepfather, but I couldn't live with myself if she hated me."

"...I understand... Kiana and I will be out of here as soon as..."

Before the woman could finish, the little girl's screaming filled the house. Both adults jumped up and rushed to where the Branded was.

--

Micaiah slipped quietly through the streets of her beloved Daein, trying to successfully get her two children out of the country. She herself was wearing gloves to cover her brand, as was her daughter. Her son, however, was forced to wear a long-sleeved shirt to cover the mark on his shoulder.

As she approached the nearest town to the castle, a little boy ran up to her.

"Hi, lady!"

His mother scolded him.

"Nico! You don't talk to the queen that way!"

"Uhh...sorry! Hi, Queen Micaiah!"

His mother shook her head sadly.

"Please don't mind Nico, Your Highness. What can we do for you?"

"You all have to get out of here. Daein's currently under attack. Ike believes it is the same group that claimed our friends' lives in the Grann Desert. He remained behind to protect the castle, but it will most likely fall."

"Oh no, that is awful news. I wish there was more I could do, but I'll inform the rest of the townspeople. Come along, Nico."

Micaiah looked on sadly, and then continued on her way.

--

Geoffrey sat by the window of his room in Castle Crimea. In his hands he held a Crimean newspaper. Tears fell from his eyes at the main story:

**Attack on Grann Desert Colony Claims Lives of War Veterans**

Soren and Stefan were both listed under the list of those whose lives were lost. His own sister was listed as missing. Even more surprising was the fact that Lucia and Soren had had a child. The little girl was also listed as missing.

He had never been told about the girl, so how was he supposed to know? And yet, he felt so guilty for never knowing his own niece for all these years. It was possible that he would never meet the little Branded child.

_Lucia, I've let you down terribly. Soren, I overreacted all those years ago. I've mistreated the both of you and I could never begin to express my sorrows, but I promise you that I'll do everything in my power to keep your daughter safe._

_--_

Lucia fell to her knees by the bedside of her daughter. The girl was sobbing as she threw her arms around her mother's neck.

"Momma, I-I was so scared... I didn't know where you were and...and..."

"Shh... It's alright. I'm here now."

The swordswoman picked her little girl up in her arms and held her tight.

"Everything will be alright..."

--

Ike slashed another solider from the oncoming army with Ragnell and cleaned the blade in the grass.

"Ah, so it's the famous General Ike, eh?"

The King of Daein looked up to see a blonde-haired man standing in front of him, arms crossed.

"Who are _you_?"

"The name's Derek. You can call me your second-to-worst nightmare though. The first one bein' Chuck, of course."

"Oh really?"

"Yep. Get him, boys!"

A woman with long blonde hair stuck her hands on her hips and tapped her foot on the ground, looking at the man impatiently.

"I'm a GIRL, Derek!"

"Yeah, whatever." He rolled his eyes and mumbled "Sisters!"

Meanwhile, said sister and a brunette approached Ike. The blue-haired general pointed his sword at the man and prepared to attack. Instead, he found himself lying on the ground, the girl's high-heeled shoe pressed against his chest. The two men then grabbed his arms and dragged him to his feet. The woman picked up Ragnell and smirked at the men.

Had the great General Ike actually been defeated by something so...shrimpy? It was unbelievable, and yet true.

--

Chuck drummed his fingers against the oak desk. It was so _boring_ waiting! He got up and walked around the small room that served as his office in this dull prison. He stared out the window looking at the vast, yet dead, scenery. He continued to look out when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in..."

_If you must..._

The door was opened and a young girl walked in, followed by a violet-haired man. Chuck turned around.

"Shawn, who's this?"

"He's a thief...apparently he has some information about a Branded."

"Thank you. You may leave now."

The girl left, shutting the door behind her, and Chuck turned to the man.

"What is it?"

The thief slammed a flyer down on the man's desk. The brunette picked it up and examined it closely.

"I've seen this woman and her daughter. They were roaming around in an alley."

"Hmm...whether or not I should trust you is debatable. However, if you can bring them to me, I'll give you your reward. I don't care what you do to the mother, but bring the child alive."

Both men laughed wickedly.

"Now... GET OUT!!"

"Y-Yes, of course."

_Stupid thieves. They'll do anything for some gold...morons..._

_--_

_A/N: Well, it's probably just me, but the scene with Ike and Derek made me laugh. Especially when Ike was defeated. It honestly shouldn't be funny, but to just imagine it... Which brings me to my next point. So I've introduced the main members of the group...and they may or may not be based on actual people. Okay, so they are. Anyone that can guess who they are gets...a cookie? I don't know! But for the record, the girl's Julianne and she's Derek's sister...wow, that just gave it away. And then the other guy is Mark. But two...actually three...of these should be relatively easy to get, especially if you look at my profile. But anyway..._

_Mrs. Matthews: Hi!_

_Wait, what is she doing here?_

_Mrs. Matthews: Well, I heard that you think you have an easy week next week, so I brought you some extra work! Here's all the ungraded papers for the whole science class! Plus, I'll make you listen to that Youtube video three thousand times and...I'll sing you my versions of "Damaged" and whatever the other song was that I sung if you got and A, B, or C!_

_Oh gosh, I hope that really doesn't happen. It would be so weird if my science teacher randomly found this and saw that and called me up to tell me that I didn't get the week off... Okay, umm...let's forget that just happened and I'll try to have the next chapter up soon!_


	4. Chapter 4

**With Each Passing Day**

**Chapter Four**

_A/N: Welcome to Anderson's funhouse. My mother built this place for me when I was very small. Do you like my girls? *gestures to dolls with eyes that follow you around the room* Okay that was creepy...and in case you didn't know, that was from the Mole season two. Now, after this chapter, we're halfway finished (because there are eight chapters planned out)! Well, that's it!_

_--_

Lucia and Shinon sat around the dining room table with maps spread out over the wooden top. The woman held her raven-haired daughter in her arms, last night's events still fresh in her memory. Shinon was currently concluding the explanation of his plan to get the two into Crimea.

They were to leave tomorrow night wearing all black clothing. Kiana's brand was to be covered in case of complications. The town they were currently in was close enough to the border of Begnion and from there, she would travel to either Delbray or Melior.

It was an incredibly risky plan, but they didn't have many other options.

--

Geoffrey mounted his horse and took the reins in his hands. He had already been granted leave from Queen Elincia and was prepared to set off. He would travel to the Branded colony in the Grann Desert and assess the situation from there.

With all luck, he would be able to recover Soren's remains and bring his brother-in-law's body back for the proper burial he deserved. It was possible that he would even find his sister or his niece, though he hadn't the slightest idea of what the little girl looked like. He could only hope for the best.

--

Chuck smirked as Derek and Mark drug the former King of Daein down the long hall of the prison. They passed multiple cells, all stuffed full of Brandeds and their families. Chuck ordered the men to stop at a certain cell and Ike peered in.

Seated on the floor was his closest friend, Soren. The Branded warrior Stefan leaned against the wall. The sage's eyes lit up upon seeing his old companion. Chuck laughed at that fact.

"Well, boys, looks like you have a new cellmate!"

He then commanded his men to throw Ike into the cell, which they did gladly. The brunette then turned to the general.

"You wouldn't happen to know where that wife of yours is, would you?"

"No."

"And your children?"

"I haven't the slightest clue."

"Hmm...I really don't believe you, but we'll leave it at that for now. Goodbye, filth."

--

Micaiah traveled through the back roads of Daein, attempting to flee undetected. Occasionally, she would hear the sounds of a battle, and though it killed her not to help the citizens of her country, her first priority was her children. As long as Carlie and Braedon were safe, it did not matter what happened to her. But as long as her children were with her, she would not risk any danger. She owed that much to Ike.

So many had already lost their lives during these attacks on Brandeds. Everywhere there were talks of brutal slayings of the race, along with the ones they loved. The first attack had fallen of the members of the Grann Desert colony. Micaiah had heard that there was not a single survivor. Stefan, Soren, Lucia--all had been killed.

Even the couple's daughter, a playmate of Micaiah and Ike's own children, had been murdered. That beautiful little girl that hadn't caused anyone any trouble her whole life, slain.

The queen remembered all the times she and Ike would go on vacations with their children to visit their friends in the desert. Ike and Soren had been friends from an early age, so it was only fitting for their children to play together.

These meetings were always held in Begnion, for no one save Ike, Micaiah, and Geoffrey knew were Lucia and Soren were. Not even Crimea's Queen Elincia, Lucia's closest friend, was informed.

The royal couple of Daein were the only ones outside of the colony to know about the pair's daughter. Kiana was only a year older than the couple's own twins, but now she was dead. None of this seemed right...

--

For the longest time the three men sat on the stone floor of their prison cell, not speaking a word. The silence killed Soren. He had so many questions to ask their new addition, but he did not wish to upset the man. Finally, Stefan spoke up.

"Ike, if you don't mind me asking, what happened?"

"Daein was attacked. I urged Micaiah to flee with the children, but I remained behind. That girl, Julianne, captured me. Somehow, she flipped me to the ground and stole Ragnell. Then her brother and that other guy brought me here."

"Oh, I see. I'm so sorry."

"Do you know anything of Lucia or Kiana?"

He had blurted it out before he had even thought about it. He knew how foolish it was and yet, he couldn't stop himself.

"Soren, I'm terribly sorry. I didn't want to be the one to tell you this, but it is believed that Lucia is dead. I'm not sure what's happened to Kiana though."

The mage buried his head in his lap, sobbing into his robes. His companions attempted to comfort him, but it was useless.

_Lucia...how? Why would they do this to you? It's all my fault. Without you, I am nothing._

Chuck's followers were probably the most evil people alive. Every last one of them. Julianne, Derek, Mark, and Shawn all were to blame for his wife's death. But Chuck himself, no one could match him.

--

Julianne sat atop the desk in Chuck's makeshift office. She quickly ran her fingers through her long hair and then immediately began drumming them against the wood of the desk. Where in the world was Chuck?

She dropped her head into her hand and sighed. What was taking so long? The woman suddenly heard footsteps outside the door and then Chuck and Mark both appeared in the doorway. What was _Mark_ doing here?

"Hey, sweetie, what're you doing in here?"

"Uhh...Chuck, _you_ told me to meet you in here..."

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot! Sorry, honey, I already promised to talk with Mark."

"But...CHUCK!!"

He kissed her head and she hopped of the desk.

"Fine, but I'll be back later."

"Alright, see you then."

Mark smirked at her as she left. The blonde felt like throwing him to the ground, but instead just walked out the door.

_Stupid Mark!!!_

_--_

Lucia now sat crouched behind the bushes near the Begnion-Crimea border. There she would wait until nightfall before attempting to flee with her daughter to Crimea. From there, her brother would help her. If all went well, she would be reunited with her husband, and Chuck defeated.

As the darkness grew, she prepared herself. She sighed. It was now or never...

--

_A/N: Yikes, this is really short. Umm...the next chapter should be longer though. And no one correctly guessed who everyone is, so I guess I'll go ahead and tell you all. So the main villain's Chuck Wicks...why I made him a villain, I have no clue. For those of you who have no clue who he is, he's an awesome country singer and he's also one of the dancers on Dancing With the Stars this season. Julianne and Derek Hough are both professional dancers on Dancing, and Julianne's a country singer (also Chuck's dancing partner and girlfriend). Mark Ballas is another dancer, plus he's in a band with Derek called the Ballas Hough Band, formerly known as Almost Amy. Shawn Johnson is a gymnast, and probably the most well-known of the five, plus she's on Dancing as Mark's partner this season. Okay, now I that I've bored everyone to death with my explanations, I'll quit typing!_


	5. Chapter 5

**With Each Passing Day**

**Chapter Five**

_A/N: First, I'd like to start out by saying that the characters of Julianne, Chuck, Mark, Derek, and Shawn are only loosely based on the actual people. I have, in no way, inserted real people into the story because that would just be weird. I've just taken their names…plus Julianne's personality. Anyway…on with the story!_

_--_

The swordswoman swiftly carried her daughter through the thick forest of trees. Had it not been for the light provided by the moon, everything would have been pitch black. Yet still, it was hard to see the way and she could feel the branches of the trees scratching her arms. She winced from the pain, but continued on her way.

They were so close to the border, but Kiana quietly complained in her mother's arms. The more the swordmaster attempted to quiet the girl, the more she sobbed and threw a fit. As she continued to move through the trees, she heard a twig crack behind her.

Her eyes were covered, and Kiana was ripped from her arms. The woman was thrown to the ground and a foot flipped her onto her back, then rested on her stomach.

"So nice to see you again, Milady."

"You…what are you doing here?"

"Isn't that a little obvious? I couldn't let such a pretty thing like you go, especially when there's a reward for your capture, now could I?"

She glared up at the purple-haired thief, anger clear in her eyes.

"Oh, don't look so angry, Milady, it only ruins your beautiful face."

The four men laughed wickedly as Kiana attempted to struggle out of one of the men's arms.

"Momma!"

"You be quiet, you little brat. If you even dare to talk again, your mommy'll get it. Now, let's go."

He pulled Lucia to her feet and dragged her along behind him. The three other men followed close behind, taking turns trying to keep the Branded girl under control.

--

Micaiah fell to her knees in the middle of a forest clearing. She had used her Warp staff to move herself and her children as far from Daein as possible, but they had landed in this forest, and the queen had no idea where they were. On top of that, using the staff had zapped so much of her power that she could no longer continue on.

She laid down in the forest's soft grass and wrapped her already-sleeping children in her arms. Surely they could finish their journey after a short rest…

--

Geoffrey dismounted his horse, and was instantly overwhelmed by the sight he saw. Homes and buildings were demolished, and bodies littered the ground. Everywhere, men, women, and children had all been murdered, their bodies left to be eaten by the wild animals.

Their brands determined their race and told their sad tale. So many little girls lay dead, and it was then that Geoffrey realized just how awful things had been. Any one of these girls could be his niece; the niece he had never had the chance to meet.

The man sat down on the ground and wept. Never in his life had he felt so awful. If he had never angered his sister, made her uncomfortable, and talked poorly of her husband, it's likely that she wouldn't have been here. Her family wouldn't have been the victims of something so brutal. Her husband would be alive and well, and she and her daughter would have been safe.

_Lucia…this is all my fault. Soren never did anything wrong, and yet I treated him like dirt. No worse, I made the two of you feel so out of place that you were forced to leave. You felt so distant from me that you wouldn't even tell me of your daughter's birth, and I'll never forgive myself for all that I've done._

As he sat there, lost in his thoughts, he felt something brush against his leg. His instant reaction was to jump up, but instead he shifted his head to find a slim black and white cat. He picked the feline up in his arms and allowed it to lick his face. The man smiled and stroked the cat's back.

"Syesha…you're safe. Oh, Syesha…"

His sister's former cat purred as the man continued to cry into its fur.

--

When Micaiah awoke, she reached for the bodies of her two children, but they were no where to be found. She opened her eyes and saw that they were missing and instantly sprung to her feet.

"So nice of you to finally wake up."

The woman turned around slowly to find a violet-haired man holding her twins.

"Put them down."

"And why would I do that, miss Branded queen?"

He motioned for another man to come out from the bushes and the man grabbed the silver-haired maiden before she could act. The original man laughed.

"You Brandeds are so easy to fool. First that swordswoman and her daughter, and now you and your kids? Heh…"

"Swordswoman?"

"Oh yeah, I suppose I should introduce you to the woman you'll be traveling with…"

He motioned towards the bushes and two other men came out from behind them. The one carried a little girl with black hair and a brand on her forehead. The other dragged a cerulean-haired woman.

Micaiah gasped at the sight. Lucia and Kiana? There was no way…they were dead. This couldn't be happening… The former countess only stared at the ground.

"Lucia…"

"Micaiah, I'm so sorry."

The man holding her kicked her leg.

"Don't talk."

Their leader laughed and looked at the mother of the Branded girl.

"Yes, you should listen to my men. Your life, it really doesn't matter to us. It's been requested that the children be brought alive, and I'm sure they'd want our pretty little queen alive too. You're only a former countess, your life can't be too valuable."

Micaiah glared at the man. How could they just treat Lucia this way? How could anyone treat a human being like this?

--

Renning held his sobbing niece close to him while Count Bastian sat across the room. All had tears in their eyes upon hearing the latest news. Not only was Lucia missing, but now they actually believed her to be dead. Micaiah, too, was gone.

"Uncle…how could they? Why would they do this to Lucia? She never did anything wrong…"

"I know, sweetie. We'll figure this all out. It will all be okay, you don't need to worry about a thing."

Bastian stood up and slammed his fist into the brick wall.

"Milord, surely you jest! The grand Lady Lucia has been murdered! That rascal, Soren, is to blame for this! He took our lady away and actually allowed this to happen!"

The new Count of Delbray glared at the man.

"Count Bastian, you mustn't talk like that. None of this was Soren's fault. If we had just accepted their marriage, if we hadn't made Lucia afraid to tell us about her pregnancy, if Melior would have been a safe place for them to live, _then_ none of this would have happened. Soren loved Lucia more than anything, and I have no doubt that he protected her as best he could. Do remember, he was murdered too."

"And I'm sure that his murder was rightly deserved!"

Elincia jumped up and grabbed the Count of Fayre by his shirt.

"Count Bastian, no one _deserves_ to die! My uncle is completely right! We are more to blame than Soren. If you could see past the love you feel for Lucia and see things from Soren's view, I'm sure that--"

"Milady, surely you can't be suggesting that I'm still in love with Lucia… That is just ridiculous!"

"Is it, Bastian? Or is that just what you want to believe?"

"Milady, I-I…"

--

The three men all sat in a circle in the middle of the cell's floor. Ever since Soren had found out Lucia's fate, nothing had been the same. The mage hadn't spoken, hadn't smiled. Ike and Stefan both felt terribly sorry for the man--his whole life had been destroyed.

The sage's friends both jumped when a door suddenly slammed. They heard loud footsteps until Chuck and a violet-haired man appeared before them. Both smirked at the men.

"Well, well, well…I do believe you're going to be having a couple more cell mates pretty soon. We're just getting them checked in right now."

The brunette received no reply, but motioned for someone to walk towards the cell. The blonde-haired girl from earlier, along with her brother, brought in two women. Soren instantly jumped up from where he sat.

"Lucia…"

"Oh, what a happy reunion this is! I'll just leave you all alone while I go visit with your children."

"What have you done with Kiana?!"

"Oh you silly little sage, you'll find out soon enough."

The man chuckled as Lucia and Micaiah were thrown in the cell with their husbands and Stefan. He and his helpers turned and walked out as Soren rushed to his wife's side.

"Lucia…I-I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen to you…"

The swordmaster smiled weakly and took the raven-haired mage's hand.

"Soren, it's fine. I'm just sorry I couldn't help you and Kiana."

"Is Kiana safe?"

"She's with Chuck…"

"Oh no…surely he wouldn't harm her…she's only a child."

"Soren, you've seen what the man's done. I have no doubt that he would harm her."

"We'll worry about it later. For now you should probably get some rest; you look exhausted."

She nodded and rested her head on his lap. He held his wife close and stroked her hair. As he looked at her, he noticed that her arms were all scratched up and her leg was bruised. He touched her leg and she flinched.

_Lucia…what have they done to you?_

_--_

_A/N: Hmm…this doesn't flow too nicely, but I guess that's probably because I was distracted. Anyway, the next chapter should be better. If you're interested in seeing what'll happen next chapter, check out my profile…it now has notes for all of my stories. Well, that's really all I have to say…_


	6. Chapter 6

**With Each Passing Day**

**Chapter Six**

_A/N: I've attempted to rid my story of its ADD, as gigatronthepwn called it. So, if you like this chapter, that's who you can thank. Also, I've attempted to work more with the villains and actually give them some personality. Oh, and I got scratched by a cat on Thursday! What that has to do with this story, I don't know… It wasn't Syesha though (yes, she's actually a real cat that used to be at the humane society). But anyway…_

_--_

Chuck sat in his large, black swivel chair behind his oak desk. Any second now, his evil minions would pour into the room to discuss their latest plan. In the next room over, the three little Branded children were crying helplessly for their mommies. The man laughed at the sight. Those things were so pathetic!

He heard the click of high heels coming down the hall and grinned. Julianne… The others would more than likely be accompanying her. He heard a light rap at the door and flipped around in his chair. The female jumped back abruptly, obviously startled.

"Chuck! Don't do that!"

"I'm sorry, honey." He paused. "Wait, where are the others?"

"They're on their way. Derek had some freak accident where Shawn stabbed him with a dart or something…I could care less really."

"…I'm not even going to ask. Anyway, have a seat…"

The blonde looked around the room and then back at the man. He pointed towards a row of chairs the woman had obviously overlooked. She nodded and sat down, folding her hands in her lap, for the time being. She eventually began twirling a strand of her hair around her finger and then dropped her head into her hand.

The man seated behind the desk neatly set a stack of papers upon the desk and turned back around in his chair, grabbing something off the floor. The woman attempted to see what the item he was reaching for was, but her view was blocked by the back of his chair.

When he hadn't returned to his position within a few minutes, she got up and made her way to the desk, attempting to be as quiet as possible, which frankly wasn't easy due to the click of her shoes upon the stone floor. She leaned over the man and rested her head on his back.

"Chuck…what're you doing?"

He jumped up, startled, and caused her jaw to collide with his shoulder. She yelped in pain and stepped back. The man turned around to face her, anger clear in his expression. He pointed his index finger at her and then at the chair she had formerly been sitting in.

"Julianne…please take a seat."

"But…"

"Now, missy!"

She pretended to cry and sadly sat back in her chair. Chuck shook his head. He loved Julianne, but sometimes she could just be so annoying! She always had to know what he was doing from one minute to the next. It wasn't any of her business!

He then heard the quiet chatter of two male voices. The one complained while the other attempted to control the laughter that demanded to be released. He rolled his eyes and sat back down before the men appeared in the doorway.

"Hey, Julianne…is Chuck in here?" Mark's voice questioned.

At that moment Chuck turned around in his chair and grinned at the men. From behind them, a shorter girl jumped up and down.

"Oh my gosh, that's so cool! Do it again, Chuck!"

"Sit down, all of you!"

The three scrambled to their seats, with Shawn sitting to the left of Julianne, Derek to the right. Mark sat next to the girl's brother and slouched in his chair. Chuck once again shook his head. Why were these women he had to put up with so annoying? They were both easily excited and just too hyper. Ah well, he might as well continue on with their meeting…even though it technically hadn't started yet.

The brunette picked up the stack of papers from earlier and removed the paper clip that held them together. He handed one to each of his four assistants and instructed for them to look them over. Mark, being the fastest reader, chuckled when he finished.

"Nice plan, Chuck. It'll show those Brandeds who's boss, that's for sure!"

Derek finished second and commented in a like manner.

"I'd love to see the look on that azure-haired woman's face when she sees what you're planning to do!"

Shawn finished and didn't comment. She looked over at Julianne, who was rereading her paper for the third time to make sure she had it right. The blonde looked up at their 'leader' and frowned.

"Chuck, you can't be serious. This is just awful… What did that little girl do to deserve this?"

"She was born, that's what."

Julianne glared at her brother, resisting the urge to smack him.

"Derek! That's so unfair!"

Mark chuckled again.

"Look, Julianne, if you're going to be a sissy, we can throw you in a cell as well. Would you like that?"

"No, I suppose not…"

"Good, then I'll start with the plan. Mark, I'd like you to help me. Julianne, Shawn, keep an eye on the prisoners. Derek…just try not to get stabbed with a dart again."

Shawn giggled. Derek glared at the blonde.

"Now, get to work!"

"Yes, sir!" they all yelled in unison.

--

The master villain entered the next room over, in which the three little Brandeds were being kept. He grinned at them. The boy held his twin sister in his arms; the girl was sobbing loudly. Next to them, the other girl stared at the man with her blue orbs.

"Ahh, it's nice to see you three again. I've missed you, have you missed me too?"

Braedon glared at the man.

"I see not. Well, my friends, I'm going to give you a shot to help…ease your pain. When I'm all finished, you'll get to see your mommies and daddies again, sound good?"

Carlie clutched her brothers shirt and cried into his silver hair. He patted his sisters own blue hair and held her close.

"Well then, let us begin…"

The man laughed wickedly before pulling out a syringe, which he inserted into Kiana's arm.

--

Julianne walked up and down the cells that outlined the wall of their small prison. All the prisoners seemed to be in place, but she was required to remain here while Chuck did his 'experimenting'.

To think that the man would actually do something so heartless… It made the blonde question just how well she really knew him. He hadn't always been like this, had he? No, it wasn't possible…

As she patrolled the grounds, she stopped at a particular cell multiple times to peer in. The parents of those three little children seemed to fascinate her. They appeared to be so calm, but she could only imagine how they felt on the inside.

As it was late at night, four of the cell members were fast asleep. The beorc king held his Branded wife in his arms. The beorc woman, too, was wrapped in her husband's arms, though the aforementioned Branded woke up every once in awhile to check on his wife.

The last member, the Branded swordsman of the desert, remained awake. Every time Julianne would stop to watch them, the man would glare at her. It seemed to her as if he was guarding the rest of his companions. That figured… He didn't want anything to do with her. She was the reason one of his friends was captured after all.

She sighed. If only she hadn't agreed to help Chuck with his project in the first place. She knew that what he was doing to those children wasn't right, but she was powerless to stop him.

She continued to roam the hall, her heels clicking against the hard floor. Wait a second, she wasn't the only one that was supposed to be down here…where in the world was Shawn?

--

The short, blonde-haired woman settled herself in Chuck's comfortable leather chair. As she placed her arms on the arm rest that was provided, she grinned.

_Chuck gets all the cool things…but while he's not here, I'm sure he won't mind me taking a little rest…_

Remembering the event from when she and the others had walked in, she twirled herself around in the chair.

_Ha, this is pretty cool…_

She began spinning faster and faster until she got rather dizzy. When that happened, she stopped for a moment then sent herself spinning in the other direction. She continued like this for awhile, laughing all the time.

As she began spinning to her left once again, her fun was stopped abruptly and she was thrown from the chair, landing face-first on the stone floor. She looked up from her place on the ground and saw Mark standing above her, hand on the chair.

"Shawn, just what do you think you're doing?"

"Well…I was just testing out Chuck's chair…"

He sighed.

"You _know_ you're not supposed to be in here without Chuck's permission. I'll have to report you for this."

"Oh come on! You guys never let us have _any_ fun!" She pouted.

"Fine, I won't let Chuck know as long as you leave now. And anyway, aren't you supposed to be helping Julianne?"

"Oh, that's right! Thanks, Mark!"

The blonde bounded out of the room and Mark shook his head.

_These women are insane…_

_--_

Derek sat barefoot, directly in the center of the floor of a small room off the prison's office. The stones that made up the ground felt cool beneath his toes. On the other side of the room sat the dart from earlier, which the blonde eyed nervously.

Shawn just had to be hyper all the time. Before their meeting, the girl had attempted to throw darts at the wall. Why, no one had a clue. It was obvious to the men that they would just bounce off the stone, but she had insisted on trying it.

As was predicted, the thing simply bounced off the wall, but instead of falling to the floor, it hit Derek. Mark had laughed as his friend cried "like a baby." Shawn actually thought it was "cool." Derek, however, had been rightfully upset. He could never look at a dart without wanting to cry again…

--

Geoffrey had just arrived back in Melior and had a tearful reunion with his Queen Elincia. It had broken his heart to tell the queen that he hadn't been able to find either his sister or Soren. The couple's little daughter was no where to be found either.

He had then been informed of Count Bastian's actions over the past few days. This saddened the knight; he knew that Bastian was upset about all that had happened, but to actually blame Soren...

Geoffrey shook his head. He, too, had once blamed his brother-in-law for all their problems. He had believed that it was the Branded's fault for taking his sister all the way to Begnion. But now, he realized that it was more the people of Crimea's fault.

He sighed, but before he could open his mouth to speak, someone burst through the door. The queen gasped and Geoffrey turned to look at their intruder.

"Shinon?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Nice to see you and all that, but we have more important matters to attend to. I know where your sister is."

The blue-haired knight gasped.

"M-My, sister? Is she well? How do you know this? Where is she? ..."

The list of the man's questions went on and on. Shinon shook his head out of annoyance.

"One question at a time, please! No, she's not well. I tried to help her and Kiana escape, but they were caught. There was nothing I could do at the moment, so I figured I'd come tell you about it. Chuck has her."

Geoffrey shook his head sadly.

"I see...do you know where Chuck is?"

"Yes, I can give you instructions, but I can't help you any further."

"Thank you, Shinon."

"Yeah, whatever. Just don't mention it to anyone...it'd ruin my reputation, ya know?"

"O-of course..."

--

It was early the next morning when the three Branded children awoke. Braedon rubbed his head as his sister whined uncontrollably. His attempts to comfort his younger sibling were in vain though. When he had finally quieted her down, the doors opened and that man and two of his allies walked in.

"Good morning, little ones."

The brunette laughed wickedly as he picked Kiana up in his arms. She struggled to break free from him, but he wouldn't allow it. He motioned for the others to pick the two royal siblings up. The woman with long blonde hair attempted to smile as she held Carlie, while the other brunette man grinned as he carried Braedon.

They made their way down the hallway before stopping in front of a cell. Kiana smiled a bit upon seeing her parents.

"Well, looks like I've brought your children back to you, as promised. See, I'm a nice man, aren't I?"

Soren glared at the man that held his daughter.

"The question is, will you actually hand them over to us?"

"Of course I will! Mark, open the cell door!"

Ike glanced at the brunette suspiciously as he balanced his son in one arm while unlocking the door with the other. The door swung open and Mark handed Braedon to his father. Julianne sadly placed Carlie in Micaiah's lap while Chuck gave Kiana to Soren.

The little girl wrapped her arms around her dad's neck and smiled. Lucia stroked the girl's hair while Soren glanced back up at Chuck, who was now closing the cell back up.

"I don't get a thank you?"

Stefan jumped up and glared at the man.

"Thank you? You expect a thank you?! You filthy beast!"

Chuck laughed slightly, brushing the man's comments off. Julianne shook her head sadly. That was when Kiana mumbled something. Soren and Lucia both turned to their daughter.

"What, sweetie?"

"My head feels funny..."

"Do you have a fever?" Lucia questioned while brushing away the hair from her daughter's forehead. She gasped after doing so.

"What is--" Soren stopped in mid-sentence as he glanced at the girl's head.

Chuck laughed once again.

"You like what I did, do you?"

"W-What have you done...?"

The raven-haired mage stared at his daughter's forehead in shock. In the spot where her Brand should have been, there was nothing aside from bare skin. There wasn't a single trace of the Brand and her skin looked deformed.

Ike ripped off his daughter's glove to see a similar sight. The skin on her palm looked raw and her Brand was gone. Micaiah then rolled up the sleeve of her son's shirt and saw that his mark was gone also.

"You see, it's a simple process really. I've been trying to think of a way to cleanse the Branded. I took a small knife and sliced away the skin that contained your children's Brands. Then, Mark stitched on some replacement skin we got from a deceased donor.

"Our next project is to replace their blood with some that is more pure."

All of the parents, along with Stefan and Julianne gasped. The blonde turned to the man she had once thought she knew.

"Chuck...how could you do something so cruel? I-I can't believe this."

Tears formed in her eyes but Chuck and Mark only laughed at her.

"Foolish girl, you'll never get anywhere in the world by being nice and fair to people."

He laughed harder as she ran away from them, her heels tapping upon the ground. The two men walked off in the opposite direction, not caring who they had hurt.

In their arms, the azure-haired swordswoman and her husband cradled their three-year-old daughter. Only one thought currently raced through their minds: How could anyone do this? To a child, nonetheless.

--

_A/N: Well, how'd I do? Sorry if some parts didn't make sense, there's quite a few...distractions...around. *glares at sister who's screaming random things at the top of her lungs* I also have a headache...wonder why... Also, do to these little distractions, my update schedule will be pretty crazy. I'd like to finish this up soon and work on my other fics though, so hopefully I'll have enough spare time this week, though I doubt it._

_*glares at Chuck* How dare you have a leather chair?! *Kevin comes in*_

_Kevin: I could sell you this leather couch!_

_Me: I don't like leather..._

_Kevin: Could you learn to like it?_

_Me: Uh...no!_

_Well...that was random! It did happen though... Anyway, that's it!_


	7. Chapter 7

**With Each Passing Day**

**Chapter Seven**

_A/N: You know, I just realized that this story skips from the prologue to chapter two and so on. Oh well... But...I have a new poll now, and it's going to determine the pairing for one of my future stories! So...be sure to vote!_

_--_

The commander of the Royal Knights sat atop a large rock overlooking the river that flowed through Melior. He remembered all the times he would sit out here, admiring the scenery with his older sister. Occasionally, the Queen of Crimea would even join them when she was able to sneak away from the other nobles.

He remembered one specific scene before his sister had been married. The two siblings had been seated on this very rock, in fact. Geoffrey stared blankly into space as Lucia laughed at a bird below.

He had wondered how she could be so happy at a time like this...he definitely wasn't. His sister had actually agreed to marry a Branded, why? What was wrong with her?

He recalled turning to her, and asking a question that had shocked her.

"Why are you disgracing our family like this?" he had inquired.

"Disgracing? Is that truly what you believe I am doing?"

She had, by this time, ended her fit of laughter and her brother could tell that she was on the verge of crying. He hadn't cared. He only cared for himself, which is why he replied as he did.

"Yes, Lucia. That is exactly what you're doing! To actually marry a Branded...it's a preposterous idea!"

"Oh is it? What is so awful about Soren?"

"Well, he's...rude, and... I don't know! This is a ridiculous conversation!"

"If that's what you think, then I'll leave you be. There are a few things I must say first though. Firstly, I'll say that you're a complete idiot. I-I love Soren and nothing can change that. He's kind and much more considerate of my feelings than you are. The fact that he is a Branded has nothing to do with it. Why can't you understand that?!"

She burst out in tears as she jumped down from the rock and ran away. Geoffrey rolled his eyes. Someday he would make her see how childish she was being!

--

_Looking back now, he saw how foolish he had been. He had caused her so much pain. And Soren...he couldn't even begin to express his sorrow for how he'd treated the man. He'd made life so hard for them, he couldn't stand to even think about it anymore..._

He wouldn't think about it. Now was the time he would go to the prison. He would rescue his sister and her child. This time, he wouldn't fail her. He would show her that he was capable of being sensible and understanding. He would accept her choice of a husband. Now, he only needed to make it there in time...

--

_How could anyone do something so evil? How could anything like this happen to his daughter?_

The Branded mage sat propped up against the stone wall of their prison cell. His wife's head lie in his lap, and her arms were wrapped around their daughter. Soren had placed his cape around the two and was now stroking Lucia's hair.

Chuck was a complete monster for doing this to his family. The mage didn't care what happened to him. As long as Lucia and Kiana were safe, none of that mattered. He could die or be tortured, but if no harm befell his wife and daughter, he would forever be happy.

--

When Geoffrey arrived at the prison, the sight he was met with was much different than he had expected. Of course, he hadn't assumed this would be easy, but for it to be so tragic...it wasn't possible. This couldn't be happening. How could he let her down like this? He was a failure...

--

_A/N: Okay, that was awful. I apologize...but, this is what I have to work with in the background..._

_Heather: What are you typing?_

_Me: A Fire Emblem fanfic._

_Heather: I figured that. What's it about?_

_Me: Lucia and Soren._

_Heather: Who? You mean the raven king?_

_Me: No... He's the mage...with black hair._

_Heather: Oh yeah... Lucia has blue hair, right?_

_Me: Yeah, did you guess that?_

_Heather: No! She's that one in scene where they're about to hang her. Then that kid's like "I'm scared." Then the other guy shoots her down and that one guy catches her. What's his name?_

_Me: Ike._

_Heather: Yeah. What's his gay-lover's name?_

_Me: *smacks head* ...Soren..._

_Heather: Why didn't you say that in the first place then?_

_*hits head against something random* Seriously, Ike/Soren? Worst pairing ever! Actually, maybe not, but I still don't like it._

_In other, less insane news... My cousin (meguin the penguin) is most-likely going to come up again this summer! And...we're gonna co-write a fic together! We have no clue what it'll be about, but it'll be fun, because co-writing's always fun...but I never have anyone to write with... *sad face*_

_Okay, that was random! Well, I will once again apologize for the shortness of this chapter...I blame my sister...plus me forgetting to put this at the end of the last chapter (when I actually realized that this would be too short). The next chapter's going to be better... Oh, before I forget...the next chapter is in Geoffrey's point of view._

_Uhh...that's it. I could post more random things my sister is saying, but that would bore you all to death. By the way, she's currently considering getting an account on here...scary. So, if you see anyone with a really odd name, that's her! Haha...Okay, honestly, I'll top typing now..._


	8. Chapter 8

**With Each Passing Day**

**Chapter Eight**

_A/N: First off, I'd like to thank all the reviewers I've had for this fic: Chef Colette, FreelancerSealBoy, Aquatic-Idealist, and gigatronthepwn. And now, on to the conclusion of this fic (plus there's an announcement at the end)... Oh, and just a reminder...this is told from Geoffrey's point of view, and occurs after his attack on the prison._

_--_

The day we held our attack on the prison in which my sister and her family were being kept was one I lived to regret. It pulled me into the saddest of memories and would never release its relentless grip on my mind and body. I couldn't believe it had turned out this way...

--

It had all begun when my troops and I left for Begnion. Every member of the Royal Knights joined us; which included Kieran, Oscar, Astrid, and even Makalov. Count Bastian, too, had declared that he would come along. Despite my protests, Queen Elincia insisted to stay by my side. I allowed this only because her new bodyguard, Marcia, and Count Renning would be there to protect her.

The remainder of the Greil Mercenaries had been informed of the situation and had arrived shortly to help us on our quest. Under the command of Mist, they stood, prepared to die for my sister and her husband. Titania, Rolf, Gatrie, Boyd, Mia, and Rhys would all be there.

Using the former spy network of my sister, we were able to acquire knowledge that Daein's Royal Guards were also on their way to the prison to rescue their royal family.

Through Shinon's directions, we were able to get off in the right direction.

--

Arriving at the prison, we were met by a swarm of soldiers--their garb a deep crimson in color. They charged at us; as one ran toward me with his axe, I held my lance out, piercing him in the chest. I ripped the weapon from his dying body as he fell to the ground.

Kieran, Titania, and Boyd had teamed up to take out several enemy lance wielders. Rolf, Astrid, and Oscar were shooting arrows from afar while Mist dodged spears. Mia worked to protect Rhys, taking out multiple axe-wielders in the process, while the healer used a Physic staff to heal injuries.

My queen viciously attacked anyone in her path, anger clear in her eyes. Marcia urged her Pegasus to keep up with the emerald-haired woman, knocking many enemies out in the process. Renning and Gatrie worked to free Makalov, who had carelessly been surrounded by multiple halberdiers.

Information was later given to me that this was the time when Daein's guards had appeared, though I hadn't noticed it. The thief, Sothe, along with the rest of the Dawn Brigade, fought through lines of soldiers. Jill, Haar, and Ilyana had also come to rescue their queen and king.

Noticing that Kieran was now free, I rode over to him, giving him our new battle plan. He would direct the fighting here while I sought out an entrance to the prison to free its occupants. Nodding in agreement, we both went our separate ways.

As I charged into the formation of enemy soldiers, swinging my lance at the closest ones in the process, I heard steel clashing against steel. Flashes from spells and staves lit up the air. I couldn't let any of this distract me. I had to focus on my one goal: the prisoners must be freed.

--

As I neared the building's entrance, I could make out two lone figures guarding it. One was a dark-haired man clad in a maroon reaver's outfit. The other, a woman with long blonde hair, was dressed in a blood-stained white gown of a priestess. In the man's hands, he held a large axe; the woman clutched a light tome tightly, while a mend staff was strapped to her waist.

I readied my Brave lance as I approached, but as I did so, the man held up his hand. I stopped before him, cautiously watching his every move.

"You're the 'great' General Geoffrey, I presume?"

"Yes. You're Chuck then?"

"Of course. I assume you're here to try to rescue your helpless sister, no?"

"Incorrect. I will not _try._ I will _succeed._"

"Oh will you? We'll see about that. How about me make a little deal then... The two of us shall battle and the winner will obtain control of the prisoners. The loser is left to die; however, his troops must be set free. Sound fair enough?"

I agreed and we both called our troops to cease their fighting. He motioned for the woman to return inside and collect the rest of their group before taking a battle stance. I did so as well, readying both my lance and horse.

He swung his axe at me, but I easily avoided it, lunging with my lance. He moved out of the way and countered with his own attack. The metal grazed my shoulder, but did no major damage.

Regaining my composure, I awaited his next move. His weapon came at my throat full force, but was blocked by my own weapon. Slowly, he attempted to force me to the ground. I heard my troops gasp as I neared the dirt floor. I couldn't believe it; was he really to win this battle?

Recalling on my former training with the then-commander Renning, I rolled to the ground and struck his leg with the blunt end of my lance. The force was enough to make him fall backwards. He groaned as his body made contact with the ground and I jumped up, placing my foot upon his chest and my lance mere inches away from his throat.

"You fought well, but I'm afraid what you've done will never be forgiven."

I quickly performed the final blow before I changed my mind--if that was possible. As he laid there, choking on his own blood, he grinned at me.

"You...don't know...the half of it," he gasped before his eyes closed.

It wasn't until later that I found out the meaning behind his words and his reasons for allowing me to win the battle so easily.

--

After ordering his remaining troops to leave the area, we were prepared to step into the building. As I dismounted, the woman from earlier emerged, along with a man and another woman. A man who resembled the girl with his blonde hair and blue eyes handed a key to me.

"This'll unlock all the cells. The prisoners are all on the bottom floor."

"...Thanks..."

Before they left, they were joined by another man. The brunette carried a little girl in his arms. Something about her seemed oddly familiar, but I couldn't place what it was. The blonde gasped at the man and pulled him aside. Their conversation was barely audible to the rest of us.

"Mark...no..."

"Come on, Julianne, it won't do any harm."

"How can you say that, you monster?!"

"Look, be quiet if you don't want to just us all killed."

He turned back around to me and smiled.

"She's just nervous about taking Chuck's daughter with us."

I only nodded. Later Elincia revealed to me that she had seen the woman glare at him. If only they could have been stopped right then, but instead I let them go free, taking the little girl whose identity would only be revealed to me later on.

--

After the four departed, my companions and I rushed through the doors of the prison. Holding the key in my hand, I follower Kieran and Titania to the bottom level; Elincia was not far behind the three of us.

When we made it there, we were surprised to see so many people crammed into those cells. Had they honestly been living this way for all this time? And to think, my sister was somewhere among these Brandeds...

I quickly unlocked the first cell with Elincia by my side, while Kieran and Titania went to find Lucia. I remember the queen apologizing to the cell's occupants as I unlocked the next one. Down the row we went, releasing prisoners, until we heard Kieran's cry.

"General! I've found the Lady Lucia!" I can remember him calling.

Elincia and I rushed over to where he was and peered into the cell. Soren sat on the floor, holding my weeping sister in his arms. I noticed that she had multiple scratches covering her body.

Stefan leaned against the wall and the royal couple of Daein cradled their two children in their arms.

I slipped the key into its slot before pushing open the door and walking inside. I knelt down next to Lucia, putting my hand on her shoulder. She looked so helpless and lost; I couldn't understand her pain at the moment.

Soren and I helped her to stand, but she was forced to lean on her husband for support. It was then that I realized that someone was missing.

"Lucia, Soren...where is your daughter?"

The mage looked up at me, shocked.

"She's not with you then?"

"No, why would she be?"

"That man came in and took her. He said that you had requested to see her before agreeing to let everyone go."

"Soren, I'm sorry, but that never happened. I haven't even seen your daughter. Those four left with a little girl that they said..."

I hadn't realized it until then. How could I be so foolish to let that man take my own niece?

"...Kiana..."

Titania and Elincia both attempted to comfort my sister, but she only cried more. I turned to Soren.

"I'll find her, don't worry."

--

I urged my horse forward through the trees and swamps that filled the area. After only a few minutes of riding, my arms were already successfully scratched up and my horse and I were both soaked.

My mount whinnied and tried to stop, but I forced him to go forward. I couldn't allow him to stop. If I let those monsters get away with my sister's child, I would never be able to forgive myself.

Suddenly, the animal came to a complete halt. I was about to order him forward when I saw why he had done so. I quickly dismounted and rushed over to where the body lie, picking the little girl up in my arms.

I had felt so helpless; there was nothing I could do. Her wound was too large to be healed by my simple vulnerary and there was no chance of getting her back in time to be taken care of by a healer. Her eyes fluttered open and she grabbed my shirt with her tiny hand.

"M-Mister...you'll tell my momma and daddy I love 'em, right?"

"O-of course I will, K-Kiana..." my voice trembled.

Her eyes closed after she spoke and her breathing stopped completely. I picked up a note that was placed next to where her body was earlier positioned, opening it up to reveal the text within.

_Did you honestly believe that we would just allow you to murder Chuck without getting our revenge? Be thankful we didn't take your sister's life as well._

I stroked the little girls hair as I allowed tears to roll down my face. Had I not been so foolish, none of this would have happened. Had I accepted Soren as Lucia's husband, they wouldn't have been so uncomfortable around me. They wouldn't have moved without letting me know about their daughter. They wouldn't have kept their life from me. I could have protected them. This little girl wouldn't be dead right now, before she had even turned four-years-old.

I stood up and walked back over to my horse, Kiana still in my arms. I gently placed her on the saddle in front of me. I knew that my sister would never again be happy, but I would never let her daughter's death go unpunished. And that was a promise.

--

_A/N: I know what you're probably thinking... "You call _that_ an ending?" It's not technically the end. If enough people are interested, I'll work on a sequel to this where Lucia returns to Crimea to become the Countess of Delbray and Geoffrey attempts to get revenge. If no one's interested, then I guess this is the end. Well, let me know what you thought!_


End file.
